


Three Kinds Of Hunger

by SylveonDreams



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, M/M, Vampire!Phil, halloween fic, i wrote this in 3 1/2 hours, so it's kinda bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylveonDreams/pseuds/SylveonDreams
Summary: Several months ago, Phil was turned into a vampire. It's usually pretty easy to hide it, but Halloween proves an unexpected challenge. Or, something that may or may not have been inspired by 'The Urge'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable version](http://sylveondreams.tumblr.com/post/152573670008/three-kinds-of-hunger)

It had started several months previously, after Phil had gone out in the middle of the night to get cold medicine for Dan and returned with the cold medicine and no memory of what had given him such a sharp pain in his neck. That night he had slept like the dead. When he finally woke up, it was past noon and Dan had asked him if he was getting sick now? Phil didn’t know.

Phil didn’t know for a week. It took him that long to go outside, and to find that his skin burnt very easily, and to realize that he was hungry. His appetite for the past week had been greatly diminished, but it wasn’t for a week that he was hungry. And oh, was he hungry.

Midnight walks were the best excuse Phil had for leaving the flat in the middle of the night once in a while. Dan didn’t look at him suspiciously when he announced his decision to go on a midnight walk. The look was fond, a ‘he’s so weird but I love him’ look. Phil had to feel bad, though, lying to Dan to cover up that about once a week he had to leave the flat in the middle of the night so that he could ambush someone on the street and hit them over the head with the animal strength that came with his hunger and pierce the vein on their neck with his sharp teeth and taste the warm, thick, tangy blood flowing into his mouth and down his throat. The thick iron taste of the blood warmed his body and banished the hunger. What fate did he leave those people to? Phil didn’t know, and in the heat of feeding he didn’t care.

It was remarkably easy for Phil to hide it. His heart still beat and his lungs still inhaled and exhaled, though if they really needed to he didn’t know. When he was curled in bed with Dan he didn’t feel any different from before. He could curb his hunger without having to use Dan’s blood. Just after he fed and washed any spilled blood off his face he could crawl into bed with Dan and feel human again.

Phil knew Dan wondered why they suddenly had more aloe vera and why he had to rub it into Phil’s skin so often. Dan didn’t ask any questions, though, and Phil could feel the little kisses Dan placed along Phil’s burnt shoulders as if they were little children who really believed that kissing someone’s boo-boo made it go away, even if Phil pretended he didn’t notice the kisses.

Phil knew Dan wondered about the two tiny scars on Phil’s neck even as he hungrily kissed and sucked there, two tiny scars from a fast-healing wound that would, in all likelihood, remain slightly raised there quite literally forever. Dan’s tiny bites there brought up the memory of the sharp pain of the night of the scars had been made almost as strongly as they tugged short gasps of pleasure from Phil’s throat.

\---

Phil had not fed the day before Halloween like he had been planning to, and he didn’t dare go out on Halloween for fear of being caught by the many people out, or even worse, biting a child. Restraining his appetite for one more day than it begged was close to impossible, Phil had learned in the months prior.

It was a tradition that on Halloween Dan and Phil would curl together on their sofa and watch horror movies. The rule was that they had to pay attention to the movies and get properly scared before they went to bed.

Phil couldn’t concentrate on the movie. His appetite was snarling at him to feed and his fangs wouldn’t retract back into his gums, instead poking into his tongue and making the taste of iron fill his mouth. He could almost smell the blood running through Dan, but he wouldn’t—he couldn’t—feed on Dan.

Something made a large noise in the movie and Dan half-screamed, burying himself further in Phil’s side. Phil’s hunger demanded he drink the blood that was right there, and Phil muttered an excuse about needing to pee before pausing the movie and rushing off to the bathroom. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he slumped against the wall, rolled up his sleeve, and sunk his teeth into his arm, tasting his own blood flowing into his mouth. He let the blood from his arm flow down his throat, hoping it would be enough to sate his hunger for a little while.

As soon as he returned to Dan, however, the hunger returned.

“Phil, the rule is that you pay attention to the movie, not so much to me.” Dan was joking.

Phil opened his mouth to reply, but instead of his intended words he told Dan, “I’m hungry.”

“We just ate, Phil. Isn’t Chinese enough?”

“I’m so hungry. Can I have your blood?” Phil’s voice went raspy. It wasn’t him saying the words.

Dan laughed. “I like your fangs. Is that what you were doing in the bathroom?”

“Dan, please. I haven’t fed yet this week and my hunger is insisting I feed right now. Haven’t you seen the scars on my neck?”

Dan turned his head to show Phil an inviting amount of neck. “Make me a vampire, too, while you’re at it.”

Before he even noticed, Phil’s fangs had sunk into Dan’s neck and the taste of iron was flooding his mouth. Dan’s body jerked like the other people Phil had fed from, his muscles doing crazy things out of his control and knocking against Phil.

Finally, Phil managed to pull away, still not full. Dan collapsed against the sofa. “Why does my neck hurt? Phil, I think I’m too tired to watch any more movies.”

“Let’s go to bed, then,” Phil told him, reaching for the remote to turn off the TV.

When Phil had successfully guided Dan to their bedroom, Dan collapsed on the bed without even taking off his clothes.

“Come on, Dan, at least take off your pants.”

“I’m tired.” Dan pulled off his clothes and crawled under the duvet and was immediately asleep. Phil hoped Dan’s sleep was just like his after he was bitten, and Dan would wake up halfway through the day confused but alive, rather than the alternative.

Phil stripped, climbed into bed, and wrapped his arms around Dan.

\---

The next afternoon, Dan stumbled out of their bedroom into the kitchen, where Phil was waiting for him, reading one of his Stephen King novels.

“I slept so long last night, Phil. Did we have a good Halloween evening? I can’t really remember.”

“It was very spooky, Dan.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked that! my stuffed tentacle kitty, who was helping me write, is now forever traumatized by some of the things he saw me put in and then delete. sorry khoshekh.  
> a review from my friend: 'this made my neck hurt just reading it'
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [rebloggable version](http://sylveondreams.tumblr.com/post/152573670008/three-kinds-of-hunger)


End file.
